


Werewolves on the Moon

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bacon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Breakfast, Comfort Food, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eggs, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Great Hall (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Irony, M/M, Magic (Harry Potter), Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Moon, Randomness, Snacks & Snack Food, Toast, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Marauders decide to have a deep conversation over breakfast, which sort of turns into an argument between James and Sirius. Remus just doesn't want them to talk too loudly, and Peter just wants to eat his bacon in peace, dammit.Oneshot/drabble





	

The four of them were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Remus had his nose buried in a book, and he was diligently taking notes in the margins. Peter was enthusiastically putting eggs and bacon on his plate. And naturally, to absolutely no one’s surprise, James and Sirius were arguing about something. But what, no one really. At least not at first. 

“Okay.” James blurted. Sirius was the only one out of the others who looked up though. “So like. If we put a werewolf on the moon, what do you think would happen?” 

Now Remus did look up with a raised eyebrow at the mention of his  _ thing.  _ His thing. Yeah, that's what he called it and his friends knew what he meant. 

“Well he'd probably die because of the lack of oxygen.” Was Sirius’ oh-so-eloquent response. James almost spit out his drink. 

“We wouldn't send him up there without a spacesuit or something! God, we're not bloody monsters!” Geez Padfoot. You should know this by now. 

And then Remus rolled his eyes again. His friends were prats. He grabbed the bacon before Pete took all of it. 


End file.
